Von hellblauen Autos und kühnen Plänen
by Hasigirl
Summary: Zweiter Platz einer Challenge im Forum Viridia. Titel der Challenge war: "Severus Snape fährt Auto"


_Hier mein Beitrag zur Challenge auf **viridia**  
Ich wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß und würde mich über Reviews freuen._

Disclaimer: Alles JKR's, nix meins, nichtmal das hellblaue Etwas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Von hellblauen Autos und kühnen Plänen**

20:00 Uhr hatte er gesagt. Um 20:00 Uhr sollte er vor dem Haus stehen, das Albus als neues Hauptquartier für den Orden in Betracht zog. Das wäre sicherlich kein Problem gewesen, wenn der alte Schwachkopf, wie er ihn gerne nannte, nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass die Lehrer dieses Jahr in den Ferien keine Magie anwenden durften. Irgendwas von "Sich mit den Schülern verbunden fühlen, die das ja schließlich auch nicht dürfen" hatte er von sich gegeben und jedes ungläubige Gemurmel seitens der Lehrer ignoriert.

Die Ausmaße davon wurden Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts ( das Wort "Tränkepanscher" überhörte er nur noch ), klar, als er sich das hellblaue Etwas ansah, das vor seinem Haus in Spinner's End stand. Natürlich wusste er, was ein Auto war, er war immerhin ein halber Muggel, was er allerdings selbst unter Folter nicht zugeben würde. Das "Ding" dort allerdings sah aus, als müsste es schon seit einem Jahrzehnt auf dem Schrottplatz stehen. Der Lack war stellenweise abgekratzt worden und Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Motorhaube mehr als einmal Kontakt zu einem Baum oder einer Mauer gehabt hatte.

Nachdem er einmal um den "Wagen" herum gegangen war, öffnete er die Fahrertür. Das Innere sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Kleine Brandlöcher in den vergilbten Sitzbezügen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen, dabei dachte er darüber nach, wie er sich dafür bei Albus revangieren würde. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen stieg er ein, warf die seltsamen Plüschwürfel, die an einem Spiegel direkt vor ihm hingen, hinaus und schloss die Tür. Auf dem Beifahrersitz lag ein kleines Stück Pergament.

"Die Schlüssel stecken... weiter unten ein paar Anleitungen zur Bedienung des Fahrzeugs... gute Fahrt" überflog er. "Anweisungen? Wenn Millionen von Muggeln diese Dinger fahren können, kann das nicht so schwer sein", dachte er sich und drehte den Schlüssel um.  
Das Auto heulte auf und machte einen kräftigen Satz nach vor, erstarb dann wieder. Severus rollte mit den Augen und lass den ersten Satz der Anweisungen.

"Zuerst musst du die Kupplung treten (das Pedal ganz links ) und danach den Schlüssel drehen. Mit einem Seufzen tat er dies und tatsächlich sprang der Wagen an und brummte leise vor sich hin.  
"Als nächstes musst du die Handbremse lösen, das ist der Hebel rechts von dir (der Wagen ist übrigens von einer Bekannten aus Deutschland, daher nicht wie die britischen Wagen gebaut )."

Severus war es ziemlich egal, wie britische Wagen gebaut waren, er hatte genug mit diesem Exemplar zu tun. Er drückte den kleinen Hebel nach unten und der Wagen rollte ein Stück nach vorne. Erschrocken nahm er hastig das Pergament und fand einen einscheidenden Satz:  
"Die Bremse ist das Pedal in der Mitte, das ganz rechts ist das Gas."

Er hämmerte auf die Bremse und der Wagen stand still. Weiter las er etwas, über "Gänge einlegen" und "Lenken". Dank seiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe hatte er ziemlich bald raus, wie dieses Mostrum funktionierte und fuhr ganz langsam los. Gänge einlegen klappte besser als erwartet und er tuckerte langsam vor sich hin. Auf der Landstraße war das auch kein Problem doch als er in ein kleines Dorf kam, waren die anderen Autofahrer wohl nicht damit einverstanden, dass er nur 20 km/h fuhr. Das Gehupe war kaum auszuhalten und der Tränkemeister knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er drückte das Gas etwas mehr runter und schaffte es auf 40 km/h. Dennoch war er froh, das Dorf bald hinter sich zu lassen und wieder seine Ruhe zu haben.

"Albus wird mir das büßen, Albus wird mir das büßen" schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er kaum bemerkte, wie er London immer näher kam. Er wusste, er musste durch einen ziemlich stark befahrenen Teil der Stadt, um die Adresse zu erreichen.  
Vor ihm tauchte so ein rotes Licht auf und er hatte Glück, dass er noch schnell die Bremse fand, denn das Auto vor ihm bremste plötzlich. Severus, kochend vor Wut, öffnete die Tür und brüllte seinen Vordermann an. Der konnte durch den Lärm der anderen lautstark protestierenden Mitmenschen nur recht wenig verstehen, allerdings genug, um dem Tränkemeister seinen Mittelfinger zu präsentieren.

"Alles Verrückte, warum tue ich mir das nur an? "

Grummelnd fuhr er weiter, bog nach rechts in einen Kreisel ab und ... Kam nicht mehr hinaus. Es war ein zweispuriger Kreisel und neben ihm befand sich etwas, was die Muggel wohl LKW nannten. Es dauerte ganze zehn Minuten, bis der Schwarzhaarige einen Weg aus diesem Labyrinth fand. Nebenbei hatte er allerdings Zeit, einen Blick auf eine Turmuhr zu werfen. Es war bereits halb acht und der Tränkemeister hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung, wo er sich befand.

Er steuerte auf ein Café zu, parkte den Wagen, nachdem er noch einen Blick auf das Pergament geworfen hatte, und ging mit leicht säuerlicher Mine in das Gebäude.

Er tippte jemanden an, der seiner Meinung nach aussah, wie einer der Pinguine, die er mal gesehen hatte ( Albus fand es damals "erzieherisch wertvoll", die erste Klasse einen Ausflug in den Zoo machen zu lassen ). Der Kellner drehte sich um, und warf Severus ein Lächeln entgegen, das dem von Lockenköpfchen Lockhart in nichts nachstand und fragte, wie er ihm behilflich sein könne. Severus atmete kurz durch und fragte nach dem Weg. Der Pinguin stellte sich als sehr hilfreich raus und fünf Minuten später befand sich besagter Tränkebrauer wieder auf dem, diesmal hoffentlich richtigen, Weg.  
Er bog kurz vor acht in eine kleine Seitenstraße und sah schon von Weitem die kleine getigerte Katze am Straßenrand sitzen.

Severus hupte einmal, was die Katze, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, von der Mauer fallen ließ. Sie sprang wieder darauf und funkelte dem Auto böse entgegen. Ein Grinsen sich nicht verkneifen könnend, parkte Snape das "Auto" und stieg aus.

"Na, Minerva, wie sind sie hierher gekommen?"

Die Katze neben ihm schaute sich in alle Richtungen um und verwandelte sich dann in die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors.  
"Albus hat mir ein Taxi zu meinem Haus bestellt ... Müssen sie mich so erschrecken?" Ihre Lippen waren nur ein schmaler Strich.  
"Aber natürlich, wie hätte ich mir das entgehen lassen können?"  
Es war wohl Snapes Glück, dass Albus grade die Tür eines herunter gekommenen Hauses öffnete, denn Minerva hatte grade ihren Zauberstab ziehen wollen.

"Na, na, na, meine Liebe, haben sie schon vergessen, dass auch die Lehrer diesen Sommer nicht zaubern dürfen?"  
Minerva McGonagall warf Dumbledore einen kühlen Blick zu und steckte den Zauberstab wieder in ihre lange Robe.  
Die beiden Hauslehrer Hogwarts' folgten dem Direktor in das Haus. Severus immer noch mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
"Direktor, wie sind sie eigentlich hierher gekommen?"  
"Da ich von Hogwarts aus anreisen musste, kam ich durch den Kamin." war die Antwort. Severus verzog das Gesicht.  
"Sie dürfen Magie benutzen und wir nicht?"  
Die Antwort darauf ersparte sich der Tränkemeister, er hörte nicht weiter zu, denn ihm war eine Idee gekommen.

Er ließ sich zusammen mit Minerva von Dumbledore das Haus zeigen, inspizierte hier und da einen alten Schrank, klopfte sich geschätzte tausend Mal Staub von der Robe und wartete nur auf einen Augenblick, in dem der Schulleiter etwas unaufmerksam sein würde.  
Als Albus eine sicherlich vier Jahre alte Schachtel Pralinen entdeckte, war der Augenblick des Schwarzhaarigen gekommen. Ein schneller Griff in Albus' Umhang und sein Plan war so gut wie ausgeführt.  
Wie gut, dass er eben in einem der alten Schränke Papier und Tinte gefunden hatte.

Nachdem Minerva, die sich die oberen Stockwerke angesehen hatte, wieder bei ihnen war, begaben sie sich wieder auf den kleinen Hof vor dem Haus. Professor McGonagall verwandelte sich wieder in die gestreifte Katze und verschwand um die Ecke, damit sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Taxi nicht erkannt werden konnte.

Albus wollte unbedingt kurz in den Süßigkeitenladen um die Ecke.  
Bepackt mit einem frischen Zitronendrops Vorrat, kam er zurück zu dem Haus. Er wunderte sich, warum der hellblaue Wagen noch davor stand und ging hinein, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
Nachdem er im ganzen Haus keinen Snape entdecken konnte, wollte er über den Kamin zurück reisen, doch in seinem Umhang befand sich weit und breit kein Flohpulver mehr.

Das Einzige, was er fand, war ein kleines Stück Papier mit der Handschrift des Tränkemeisters:

_"Ich habe mir erlaubt, dir ein wenig des Flohpulvers zu entwenden, aber keine Angst, die Schlüssel des Wagens stecken ... Gute Fahrt._

_Severus Snape_

_p.s. das Pergament mit der Gebrauchsanweisung des "Fahrzeuges" ist mir leider auf dem Weg abhanden gekommen."_

**~*~Ende~*~**


End file.
